User blog:Mama Grizzly/Media bias against Conservative women
For my first blog, I would like to outline the mainstream (lamestream) media's obvious bias and animosity towards successful Republican women, especially female Tea Party members. The reason? Democrats, particularly those in the media, feel that they "own" women and minorities, or any social group that isn't middle-aged white men. If you're female, Black, Hispanic, Asian, Native American, gay, young, Indian, Arab, Jewish, Muslim, Hindu, Buddhist, or even handicapped, the liberal media expects you to be one of them, period. Recently, they've been losing control of these groups so they label Republicans as racist, bigoted, and even worse, "anti-women". The particular hatred that liberal pundits and elites show specifically towards Conservative women is due to the fact that they're scared every time a Republican woman is elected into office. In fact, they're terrified. Just look at the way they treated Martha Roby of Arkansas or Nikki Haley of South Carolina in their races to enter office in 2010. Fortunately, the good people of their states saw through the medias attempts. If you thought they were cruel to Robby and Haley, you should be disgusted at their treatment of Sarah Palin in 2008 and Michele Bahcmann in 2012. Let's go into detail: The moment John McCain announced his running mate in 2008, the media unleashed on Gov. Palin a pack of wolves that hadn't seen food in days. First of all, they attacked her for her inexperience in Washington, but wasn't Obama all about change? How would picking more Washington insiders help with "change"? Nonetheless, that logic didn't stop the media. They called her "inexperienced in foreign policy" even though she was in charge of the Alaska National Guard, which protects the U.S. from ballistic missiles. They called her "too folky", even though most Americans preferred a Vice President who was a real person over another politician. They were relentless, and not just the media. SNL, Family Guy, The Daily Show, they all ruthlessly tore at her in every way they could. Tina Fey turned a quote about the Alaskan Peninsula into the "I can see Russia from my house" joke and the media pinned it to the real Palin. All of this was a result of the media's determination to make sure that the first female Vice President is a Democrat. That same motivation powered the media's assault on Congresswoman Bachmann during her 2012 Presidential campaign. They so desperately want the first woman President to be Democratic that they decided to team up and take her down. They went after her for frivolous mix ups like getting John Wayne's hometown wrong. Honestly, who cares? If Obama can say that there are 57 states, Bachmann can be wrong about the birthplace of a celebrity. Later, news broke that she occasionally had headaches, and the media said it would damage her performance as President. Really? That's pathetic! Their attacks weren't working so they had to step it up a notch. They knew that going after her economic policies wouldn't work, because they would be better than Obama's so... "If we can't make her look stupid, let's make her look scary!" And so, they did. They spread lies about her medical clinic and past in the Minnesota State Senate. Ultimately, their plan worked and she met her final defeat in Iowa, a state that has never had a female governor or senator. In summary, the liberal media will viciously attack any Conservative women and even label her as "anti-women" if she is pro-life. Yes, because if you stand up for the rights of the unborn, you are against women's rights, even if you're a woman. If you aren't sexist, that doesn't matter because the media is telling you that you are, so deal with it. Get my drift? It's a load of crap! Stop the media's spin and lies! Stand up for Conservative women! Please, encourage conservative women across the country to come out of hiding and use their god-given voice. Category:Blog posts